The Bet
by NeonDomino
Summary: The girls keep betting on who will be the next one of them to get a kiss from Remus or Sirius. Tonight is Marlene's turn to try. WolfStar. OneShot.


**The Marauder's Era Competition - Character: Marlene McKinnon. Scenario: Getting a Detention. Prompts used: Before, shiny.**

* * *

><p>"Who is in?" Mary called as Marlene came out of the bathroom, spinning around in her tight jeans and top, her hair falling in soft golden waves down her back and her lips shiny.<p>

The girls stared at her for a moment before placing their bets.

"I'll stick with my usual bet," Lily said, passing over two Galleons and turning back to her magazine.

Mary shook her head. "Come on Lily," she said. "Look at her. She's going to get one of them. I mean, what guy can resist her?"

"I don't deny how good Marlene looks," Lily said, looking up from her magazine. "I just don't think she'll succeed."

"Don't doubt my feminine charm," Marlene said, grinning at her friend.

"Well, I think she'll get Sirius," Dorcas said, tossing her money onto the bed.

"I'll go with Remus then," Mary said, adding her money into the pile.

Marlene walked to her dresser, spraying herself with perfume and Lily continued reading in amusement. It was like taking candy from a baby.

Marlene looked confident as she walked from the room. All she had to do was kiss one of the boys and she'd get a share of that money. Otherwise Lily would get it all again.

**...oOo...**

Marlene, Remus and Sirius stood in front of Professor McGonagall, whose eyes roamed over all of them.

"I am very disappointed," she said. "Miss McKinnon, your lack of attention in class almost caused an accident and Misters Black and Lupin, I don't even want to know what prank you were pulling on Mr Potter, I just expect it not to happen again. Now, as these were potions related incidents, I feel it's only fair for you to do your detention in the potions classroom. I will need two of you to do a stocktake, and one of you will clean the cauldrons."

Her gaze moved across the trio, wondering which pair was the least likely to cause trouble together, doing the stocktake. She took in the make-up on Marlene's face and the smile she was aiming at the two boys. Whichever pair were stocktaking would be up to no good, and having Marlene in the stores with either of the boys would be a very bad decision indeed. Sirius had a reputation, and so did Marlene, and she knew how boy's minds worked. Poor Remus wouldn't be able to resist Marlene.

No. She would have more luck keeping Marlene away from the boys.

"Misters Black and Lupin, I trust you both will be suitable for the stocktaking, Miss McKinnon, if you could do the cauldrons?"

Marlene felt disappointed and the two boys grinned at each other.

**...oOo...**

Marlene scrubbed the cauldrons, aiming looks at the stores every so often. She hoped one of the boys would come out for a break so she could flirt and win the money but neither emerged for some time.

When the did come out, both boys robes were off and their shirts untucked. She took in the messy hair and flushed faces.

"Were you two actually doing any stocktaking, or did you just spend the whole time messing around?" she asked.

Sirius grinned widely. "A little of both," he said, sitting down next to her, knowing that their definitions of messing around differed immensely. Marlene thought they had sat around doing nothing, or were playfighting or something. But what they had actually done was much more enjoyable.

"Speaking of messing around, you're losing your reputation, Sirius," she said. "Care to fix that? I can think of another type of messing around that you might be interested in?"

Sirius smirked at her. "Sorry Marly, I quite like my new reputation."

"Celibate," she scoffed.

"Never said I was celibate," Sirius replied with a wink.

He turned to Remus, who was resting his head in his arms on the desk.

"You alright there, Remus?"

"I'm exhausted," Remus muttered. "My knees hurt."

"Remus was sorting through the bottom shelves for ages," Sirius quickly explained, and Remus snorted in amusement. "Best get him to bed. You walking with us?"

She nodded, disappointed that she had lost the latest bet. She knew better than to push for a kiss, knowing that neither of them were up for it. The next detention she would try her luck with Remus instead.

They arrived in the Common Room, and parted ways to their dorms.

"Did you get the kiss?" Dorcas asked, and Marlene shook her head. The money was passed to Lily who put it in her purse happily.

"Which one?" Mary asked.

"I went after Sirius," Marlene replied. "I don't get it," she said, flopping down on her bed and crossing her arms.

"Ah, well I have a detention tomorrow night, so I'll see if I can do any better," Dorcas said.

"I'm guessing you don't think she can do it?" Mary asked, her gaze falling on Lily.

"She won't get a kiss, and I'm so sure, I'm willing to up my bet to three galleons," Lily said, confidently.

"You're on," the other girls said, as they got their gold out.

**...oOo...**

"Is it just me imagining it, or do the girls seem more determined than usual to snog me?" Sirius asked.

"Mary sat in my lap yesterday," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the third time this week," Sirius complained, frowning at the memory.

"Hey, don't get annoyed," Remus murmured, moving closer to Sirius. "I recall a promise of you getting me into bed."

"And I'll never break a promise like that," Sirius said, leading Remus to the bed.

**...oOo...**

Remus grinned as Lily handed him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"What's this for?" He asked., opening it and breaking a bit off. He offered her some, but Lily shook her head.

"Just because we're friends," she replied. "Now remember, it's for you to eat and not for you and Sirius to get kinky with."

She walked off and the Marauders watched after her.

"Do you think she knows?" Sirius asked, glancing at the chocolate and then at the Werewolf.

"Either she knows about you both, or she thinks you have some strange kinky friendship," James replied.

"I wouldn't say strange, but it's certainly kinky," Sirius replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>


End file.
